


Hope Unclouded

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: In Aman, a land of bliss, a child is born with a special power within them. This changes everything.





	1. Birth of Fire

"Push." the midwife insisted, gently but firmly

And Miriel did, with success. Soon, the midwife was holding a healthy, but squirming, baby.

"It's a boy." the midwife said "I will wash him and them you can hold him."

"My strength is ebbing away." Miriel said "If I may hold him now, for the last time."

The midwife nodded, before placing the baby atop of Miriel's chest. The baby let out a happy gurgling sound. And then.....

Then the weariness Miriel felt began to ebb away too. Soon, she had the strength to get up.

"Are you all right, my lady?" another midwife asked in concern

"I am feeling good." Miriel smiled, holding the baby "I've never been better."

As Miriel departed to look for her husband, all of the midwives exchanged confused looks.


	2. Playmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feanor plays with his new friend.

Finwe and Miriel named their son Feanor, according to both parents' wishes. He was an animal lover, through and through. He played with them even before he really learned to walk. His favorite animal companion was a squirrel. At first, she had been vary of him, but with some kindness, that changed. Now they played together, and he petted her.

Until she got injured. 

Initially, Feanor panicked, but then he held her, and watched in awe as the wound closed, all on its own.

Unfortunately, someone had seen him. It was Indis, a relative of Ingwe. She often visited his father and mother on his behalf, and somewhere during the course of her visits, she fell in love with Finwe. She actively plotted to separate him from Miriel, and Feanor grew to dislike her because of this.

"What have you done?" Indis shrieked "That sort of thing......it's unheard of!"

Then she ran off, likely in order to tell his father. Feanor sighed, and released his playmate.

"Go on, Mayflower." he told her gently "We'll play later."

-x-

"I hear from Indis that you possess an unusual power." Finwe spoke to his son

"I healed Mayflower." Feanor spoke "I thought everyone had such an ability."

"No, we do not." Finwe said "In fact, such an ability is very rare. And it might attract the wrong sort of attention if word gets out that you possess it. That's why you mustn't use it in public ever again."

"But Finwe." Miriel protested "Think of all the people he can help with that ability."

"My decision is final." Finwe announced "Tomorrow, both of you will be moved to a safe location I've prepared."

Miriel said nothing, but her grip on Feanor's shoulder tightened.


End file.
